Photovoltaic cells are widely used for electricity generation, with one or more photovoltaic cells typically sealed within in a module. Multiple modules may be arranged into photovoltaic arrays used to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Arrays can be installed on building rooftops and are used to provide electricity to the buildings and to the general electrical grid. Photovoltaic modules in such arrays often need to be interconnected across multiple rows.